The Mafia of Monsters
by Enderpyro
Summary: Hi, this is my first story. Hope you all enjoy! This is based on the Undertale Mafia AU, focusing on my interpretation of the AU with heavy inspiration from Nyublackneko's comics on the AU. It will mostly be about the Skeleton Brother' and Frisk's sort of mini-adventures in the AU. So, yeah. It might not hold true, to the game most of the time, but it might just be a good story?...


It was late at night in the Underground, it was in the Snowdin sector. The light's from the city, and the crystals above have dimmed, similar to night on the surface. At the street corner, a pair of figures wait, they were like a comedic duo proportionally. One of them very tall and thing, the other a bit more short and chubby. The tall one wearing a suit, though without a jacket and showing his orange suspenders. The smaller one wearing a surprisingly well kept dark blue suit, with both of them wearing trilbies of their matching colors to finish off the outfits. The tall one, after lighting a cigar, began to smoke, looking over at the building ahead of them. This building, a house taking up a corner of a block, was where they were to "perform" tonight. Suddenly, the smaller one spoke up. In a low, sort of monotone voice.

"yo, Paps. Time to stomp it out, lets get the show started. i'd say you going through the back might be the best." The small figure said, adjusting his trilby and suit as he began to walk in the direct opposite direction of the building. "i'll meet you inside, gonna grab a hot dog real quick."

"SANS," Papyrus began, stage whispering as low as he could. "NOW IS NOT TIME TO GRAB FOOD FROM GRILLBY'S! WE JUST GOT HERE!" he said, agitated as he dropped the cigar and began stomping on it.

Sans began to adjust his suit, tightening his tie. "i know, sorry Pappy. alright, lets go." Sans said, continuing to go away from the building into a small alleyway.

"EHH.. FINE! YOU LAZYBONES! GO AND BOONDOGGLE!" Papyrus huffed, crossing the street and moving around the perimeter of the building, tiptoeing through the tulip bushes that make up the backyard of the house. Soon, he came to a wall, with the second story window above him.

 _"NYEHEHE! NOTHING FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS! MASTER OF BREAK INS!"_ He thought to himself as he began to rub his gloved hands together. He then began to gently wave his hand up, as if he was conducting as a ladder of bones began to form out of the ground. The ladder, stopping right where he wanted, below the second story window. And so he climbed up, quietly chuckling to himself. When he reached the window, he looked closely in, using his magic to make his orange eye flare up and shed some light in. Seeing that the coast was clear, he formed a bone in his hand to use as a crowbar, gently lifting the window up with magical force. He then climbed in, the ladder receding back into the ground, dissipating into nothing.

"sup bro, what took you so long?" said Sans, leaning next to the wall eating a hot dog while a monster laid on the ground, knocked out.

"OH JUST FINE, I JUST CLI- HEY, WAIT A SECOND.. HOW DID YOU GET IN?" Papyrus said, realising Sans had went the opposite way.

"i knew a shortcut." Sans simply stated, shrugging.

"OH COURSE YOU DO.. WAIT, WHO IS THAT?" Papyrus said, pointing at the unconscious monster on the floor.

"don't know, think he, or she, is hired help. musta been guardin' the poor goober." Sans said, again shrugging.

"HMM... SANS, DOESN'T HE LOOK LIKE ONE OF THE DOGS OF THE 'ROYAL GUARD'" Papyrus stated, noting how the monster did look like a dog.

"huh, your right. don't know why Dreemur would do with a place like this.." Sans replied, his permanent smile twitching. "eh, fuhgeddaboudit, guy's prolly a friend of the guy keeping the loot he owes us." The small skeleton said, adjusting his suit.

"HMM, RIGHT, I THINK IT'S THIS WAY." The taller brother replied, moving quickly to a door down the hall. "COME ON! LETS CRACK OPEN THIS SAFE! BEFORE WE HAVE TO START BUSTIN' HEADS!" He said, even though he'd rather not to.

"wait bro n-" the smaller brother started before Papyrus busted into the room and an alarm started going off. "oh no, Pappy, grab the case and flip the desk now!" Sans exclaimed before rushing in, pulling out a Thompson machine gun and jumping behind the desk as the taller brother searched the office.

"SORRY SANS, ONE SECOND!" Papyrus exclaimed as bullets and shouts started to echo around the place.

"eh, it's fine Paps. you know what they say for guys like us, another dime another day." Sans said as he returned some shots, as well as sent some bones.

"EH, I THINK YOU GOT THE PHRASE WRON- NYEHEHE! FOUND IT!" Papyrus said, triumphantly holding up the case before jumping behind the desk with Sans as a bullet whizzed by his ear. "ANYWAYS, AS I WAS SAYING, I THINK THE PHRASE IS 'ANOTHER DAY ANOTHER DIME?'" Papyrus questioned, looking over to see Sans asleep, in the middle of reloading his tommygun no less. "LAZYBONES! EVEN IN BATTLE YOU SLEEP!" Papyrus yelled before picking up Sans and doing a practiced leap through a window, using his blue magic to soften the fall as he began to run down the street, the sounds of hot lead flying past him and around him. "SANS! WHERE DO WE GO I'M LOST!" The running skeleton said, shaking both Sans and the case.

Yawning, the lazy gunner replied. "just down the alley, i know a short cut. *yawns* just.. keep going.." Sans said, trailing off to sleep again.

Eyes closed tight in fear Papyrus turned the corner into an alley, running as he heard monsters give chase before suddenly everything went quiet. And then he ran into a wall, dropping both his brother, and the case. "OWW! SANS! WHERE ARE WE?!" Papyrus yelled, rubbing his face where it met the wall.

"like i said, i know a short cut, we're just a block away from the warehouse." Sans replied, getting up and picking up the case as his brother gasped for air.

"YOU.. ARE.. SUCH A LAZYBONES.." Papyrus stated between breaths.

"eh, sorry bro. but the best thing is we got the case for boss lady." Sans said, once again shrugging.

Rejuvenated by the now confirmed success, Papyrus lifted his hands in victory. "NYEHEHEHE! ANOTHER VICTORY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!.. SANS, WHY WAS THERE SO MANY GUARDS?" Papyrus asked, now curious.

"eh, probably something of more worth there. besides, they didn't look like royal guards, so my guess is that the smuck hired goons." Sans said nonchalantly, almost as if it was fact.

"YOU'RE PROBABLY RIGHT.. BESIDES, WHO WOULD WANT TO GUARD A CASE? LOOK AT IT! IT LOOKS TERRIBLE!" Papyrus stated, pointing out the fact that the case was indeed in a bad shape, from use over time it seems.

"because it's not about the case, it's about what's inside. and we're lucky it wasn't royal guards, because they are a **royal** pain in my-"

"SANS! NOT NOW WITH YOUR PUNS! BESIDES, WE USED TO BE WITH THEM AS WELL!" Papyrus interrupted. Annoyed.

"aw come one bro, the jake was just begging to be made." Sans said, shrugging before starting to walk. "come on, we need to head back to the warehouse, and take this to boss lady."

"ALRIGHT, I NEED TO MAKE SOME SPAGHETTI ANYWAY, THERE WAS THIS NEW RECIPE I SAW ON METTATON'S SHOW THAT I WANTED TO TRY! NYEHEHE!" Papyrus said, now in his normal and bombastic tone of voice.

" _some things never change huh?.. able to go from talking about business to spaghetti instantly.."_ Sans pondered to himself as they walked back to their home, the Warehouse.


End file.
